As the Wall Crumbles
by malfoys muggle 21
Summary: Draco and Hermione become best friends after leaving Hogwarts. What Draco doesn't know is Hermione is in love with him. Can they ever be more than friends?
1. Introductions

"Holy crap I'm so late," I muttered as I ran down a muggle street towards the modern apartment building. The doorman smiled and nodded at me as I ran towards the waiting elevator. I dived in and asked the elevator operator to press the 8th floor button. He obliged smiling.

"Ah, running a bit behind schedule aren't we miss Granger?" he said noticing my ragged breathing from running.

"Oh Frank you have no idea. He just might kill me." I said still trying to catch my breath. I had gotten off the subway and ran 3 blocks only to be 15 minutes late.

"Now we both know that wouldn't happen. I think we can both agree that this will easily be looked over.

"Yeah, sure. Ok this is my floor. See you around!" I grinned before ducking around the corner to knock on the nearest apartment door.

Less than 10 seconds later the door swung open. "You're late," he accused smirking. Silvery blonde hair smouldering grey eyes, tall fit form leaning casually against his door frame. Yup definitely the right address.

"Sorry, Draco, didn't mean to keep you waiting." He obviously wasn't really mad. So there was no need for any more of an apology.

"Okay," he shrugged. I grinned thankful I was forgiven. "Come on in Hermione," he opened the door up so that I could get through the doorway.

"So how was that wedding you went to yesterday?" I asked shedding my coat. Draco was constantly getting invited to parties, benefits and weddings. Not just for his money, but for all those muggle and wizarding models he dated.

"I didn't go, you know I don't do family gatherings. That would give these ladies the wrong impression. "

Of course I knew. I had heard this all before. Draco went out with (well mostly shagged) countless women in his career since leaving Hogwarts. After the final battle Harry Ron and I decided to go our separate ways, remaining friends of course. Although it had been harder to maintain a good relationship with Ron. We had decided that breaking up was the right thing to do. It ended up turning out for the best though, as he and Luna are now to be married in 3 months.

Draco and I became friends in the strangest way possible. Facebook. On this muggle social networking system Draco befriended me only a couple months after he graduated. Up until then we had never shown the smallest sign of friendship but I found that he truly had changed since the battle. As did a lot of people. Blaise and I had gotten to know each other through Malfoy. He was no longer the selfish bastard that I had known growing up. Now both of these Slytherins had become to very close friends of mine. In fact Malfoy and I were now best friends. Weird isn't it? Well you want to know what's weirder? I'm in love with my best friend. In other words. I'm in love with one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Do you want a pancake or waffle?" Draco asked as he finished making breakfast. This had been a regular thing between us. Brunch at his place on Saturdays, dinner at my place on Wednesdays. And that wasn't the extent of our time together either. I saw him almost every day, which was great and terrible all

at the same time.

"Waffle, I guess. What are you doing tonight?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant. We rarely saw each other during the later hours. He was almost always busy with some slut he would charm into sleeping with him.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm doing anything. You want to do something? We could call Blaise and Harry if you'd like." I winced. I knew he didn't understand the idea of 'alone' date between us. He and Harry got alone really well now once Draco stopped being a prat they got on quite nicely. Even Ron started to warm up to Draco after a couple of bonding trips to quidditch games.

"No that's okay," I said irritated. Draco failed to notice my disappointment.

"Well, do you want to spend the whole day together? Haven't done that in some time." I smiled at the thought.

"Okay, sure."

"So what do you feel like doing? We could do a muggle activity, we could go to Diagon Alley, or even just hang out around here. What are you up to?" he rambled just as my mobile started to ring.

"Hold that thought," I said reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Heremione? It's Neville. What's up?"

"Nothing I guess," I said.

"Well you want to do something? It's a Saturday so…. Wait its SATURDAY! You're at Malfoy's, aren't you? Well I guess I'll call Dean or Harry. Speaking of Malfoy you ARE going to tell him right? Y'know that you're in love with him? I think you should to be honest. I know we all give you a hard time about telling him but you know we do it because we want to see you happy, right?" I glanced nervously at Draco who was sitting in front of his TV in the living room flipping through channels using his wand.

"Neville, no. you've seen the kind of girls he spends his time with. He doesn't want to be with a pathetic mudblood." I heard Neville start to protest. "No, okay just no. I'll talk to you later Nev, bye." I hung up without waiting for him to say goodbye also.

"Who was that?" Draco asked when I joined him on the couch. I pulled the afghan blanket up and used it to cover our legs.

"Neville. He was just checking in on me." I said as Draco pulled me closer and put his arm around me. It was nice how the physical contact was easy for both of us.

"He thinks I can't take care of you myself? Please, like Longbottom has a reason not to trust me." He laughed. I put my head on his shoulder and tried to change the subject.

"What are we watching" I asked.

"An American Muggle movie. 'my best friends wedding.' This Cameron Diaz is hot." I shuddered. The title wasn't very promising.

"No need to worry 'Mione. You're much sexier." He laughed. I giggled nervously.

"Yeah and I guess you're never going to get married are you?" I asked.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "But you are. You're going to get married with a man I approve of settle down and start a family." As far as Draco was concerned its fine for him to have meaningless hook-ups but he wanted me to get married a virgin and continue being sweet and innocent.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen I mumble.

"You're right. I don't think I'll ever approve of any guy for you. No one is good enough for my girl," he said proudly.

"Well we're only 19 anyway," I said quietly.

"Well there's that," he allowed knowing I wasn't ready to do anything like commit to marriage. Unless it was with him (granted her wasn't aware of it.)

"Yes," I whispered. "at least there's that.


	2. choices and winning

Chapter 2

Draco's POV

"I liked it," I said as I reached over to turn off the tv. And I meant it. The movie was good. Quite funny too. I looked over at Hermione to ask her what she thought of the movie but it was too late. She was sleeping. As I sat there with my best friend in my arms I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. I meant what I said about her being hot. Hermione is beautiful. She was no longer the buck toothed frizzy haired little girl she was 8 years ago. She had a beautiful smile a fair complexion and brown hair that fell in light curls.

When she slept she was still. The first time she fell asleep when we were together I thought she was dead and panicked.

I carried her to my room so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful curled up on my bed that I decided to climb in with her. I haven't taken a nap in weeks so I could do with one anyway. Besides I'd get pretty bored without Hermione. I squirmed in right up against her so I could put my arm around her. She turned around and I got scared she was awake but instead she turned so that she could rest her head on my chest. I pulled her closer towards me and smiled as our legs tangled together. I loved how easily we could be together without shagging each other. It made everything more intimate.

I loved having her around. She was half my life now. I still feel terrible when I think of all the stuff I did to her back in school. She says she forgives me but I can tell that I still have to make up for it somehow.

That thought gave me an idea. I smiled and decided to ask Hermione what she thought about it when we woke up.

*^*^*

Hermione's POV

"Morning beautiful!" I opened my eyes to see Draco smiling down at me. Did we…? No I would have remembered if we did. Besides we were both fully clothed.

"Listen I have a little proposition for you." I nodded fully awake now. "Hermione you really are my best friend and when you aren't around I miss you. So what do you say about moving in here with me? Before you say anything just here me out. This is a three bedroom apartment and I only really use one of them. You can easily floo to your job at the ministry and besides my parents pay the rent for this place so you have no reason to feel badly about staying here for free. So, what do you say Granger?"

My first impulse was to say yes, obviously. But this wouldn't be all fun I knew. It would be hard and emotionally painful to see him bring home different girls. But this was an opportunity to show Draco that I was the girl for him. To prove that we were meant to be together…

"Sure. I think it's a great idea." And he beamed.

*^*^*

"Harry, do me a favour and wrap those in bubble wrap please?" I said as I labelled a box. With a swish of his wand all the picture frames were protected.

""Mione, I still think this is a very bad idea. Don't you think that it might not be worth it to go through this kind of pain? Draco wouldn't be mad if you backed out you know."

I sighed. Harry and everyone else had been trying to talk me out of moving in with Draco. The landlord had given me the ok to move out whenever I wanted. So as soon as I finished paying my rent I was free to leave.

"Harry, I know, and do not expect you to understand what I mean when I tell you that I have to do this. It's just something that needs to happen." I could tell Harry didn't believe me in the least. But he let it slide with only a look of disapproval. I shrugged and continued to pack.

"So, how's Ginny?" I asked trying to change the subject. His eyes lit up at her name. I felt a pang at the thought of them being so happy and them both being in love. Her loving him. And him loving her. It was like a different language to me.

"She's doing great. She's due May." Ginny had shocked us all with the news of her pregnancy. She and Harry had been married a few months earlier and were now expecting a baby boy. In the wizarding world it seemed that people got married at a very young age due to the traditions of being a wizard.

Of course being muggle born my plan was to wait. It was the way I was raised. But I didn't look down on Ginny at all. In fact I envied her. Because no matter how young she was she had found love, and was getting ready to start her life with him by her side. In my eyes, Ginny was lucky.

*^*^*

I settled into the couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. I murmured a spell to cool it down and then took a sip.

"So how does it feel to be home?" a voice whispered in my ear. I smiled at the word home. Draco came and sat next to me.

"Pretty good," I admitted. "But I'm a little bit worried. I mean won't it be a bit awkward for when you bring girls home to… well, you know." I blushed. He smirked at my expression.

"No need to worry. I won't be brining anyone home. It's their place, not mine. I won't corrupt you babe. You know that. So for the safety of your well being I'll restrain myself." Half of me wanted to cry while the other half wanted to sing. My worst fear of living here wasn't going to appear a problem but on the other hand I would know that he would be off shagging someone the nights he didn't come home. I just couldn't win.


	3. being a muggle

Chapter 3

"'Mione, what's a carnival?" We were grocery shopping at a muggle supermarket near the apartment. Draco rarely ever cooked, (he couldn't make anything but breakfast food.) and didn't see the point in grocery shopping. It had taken a few days to persuade him to give this a try but it was worth it. I was getting pretty sick of eating take out.

"It's actually a lot of fun. There are games and rides, usually different kinds of foods. Why, you want to go?" I knew despite the fact that Draco lived in a muggle community, shagged muggle women and even liked muggle food, he had never done stuff like go shopping or see movies in the theatres. He would try to adjust for me occasionally but I knew he was a pureblood at heart.

"Ok. Sure. Its tonight." He pointed to a poster advertising a carnival.

"Do you think we could go on that thing right there?" he asked getting closer to examine the picture of the Ferris wheel. I laughed; he was used to some household items like a fridge. But little things that most children knew about like teddy bears or bug spray he was completely puzzled by.

"So do you lie down in it or what?" he asked in awe.

*^*^*

Draco's POV

"Ready to go yet?" I asked. This was taking too long. I thought I spent a lot of time getting ready but Hermione must spend years. She had told me dress casually so here I was in jeans and a button down black long sleeved shirt waiting for the past hour. What could be taking so long? What if she's hurt? I thought. Maybe I should go check on her. Just in case. You never know. Maybe something's wrong? But before I could do anything she walked out of her bedroom door and smiled.

"Sorry I took so long." It was worth it. She had let her hair fall down instead of tying it up in a ponytail or something. She was wearing a pale pink dress which brought out more color from her pale skin. She looked great.

"Okay, so you're ready then?" she nodded and started to walk towards the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "You look beautiful," I murmured into her ear. I grinned as she blushed bright red.

"You're looking pretty good yourself, Malfoy. Now come on, we need to catch a taxi and everything still." I groaned at her.

"Why cant we apparate or something? Just around the corner from the carnival so no muggles will see. Please?" I asked for the second time since we decided to go tonight. She gave me a stern look.

"Draco. No. I told you, if you want to go to a muggle event you have to get there the muggle way. If you don't want to take a cab then we don't have to go."

"Fine. But I'm doing this for you. I hope you're happy." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes, I am. Let's go!" I groaned but followed her down to the main lobby.

"Hey Frank!" The elderly man nodded as we walked by and winked at me. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Many people couldn't believe that Hermione and I couldn't just be friends. But we both knew that the truth was that there was nothing remotely romantic about our relationship. Now, I won't lie to you.

Hermione is amazing. She's beautiful, smart and innocent. But she needs a man who she can depend on, and there is nothing I want more for her than to be happy. But I don't think that I'll ever be able to let her go. Although it's kind of hard to tell her that, its not fair to say that. Because she deserves to be happy with someone. So long as he's a wizard, smart, and will treat her right then I have nothing better to say than 'Congratulations.'

We got into a taxi cab as Hermione gave the driver instructions. He was a younger guy. Maybe a little bit older than myself. He looked at Hermione and I in the backseat and asked "How long have you two been together?" I smirked. I put my arm around her and answered completely at ease.

"About a year." Hermione wasn't paying attention she was looking out the window obviously in her own little world. Many people would see us and assume we're a couple. It was an unspoken agreement that we would let them go on thinking that. It was easier for them to assume we were dating instead of trying to explain our complicated relationship to them.

We paid the driver and walked towards the entrance to the carnival. I watched as Hermione took out my wallet to pay the entrance fee to get into the park and we walked in. I noticed Hermione hadn't thought to bring a sweater and was lightly shivering. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to give her my shirt, since that would leave me half naked (although I'm sure that the women in the area would be okay with that.) I pretended to fumble around in my jacket as I gripped my wand and murmured a spell to keep her warm. She looked up in alarm as she felt the heat cover he like a blanket. She noticed me smiling and she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you," she said.

"Just looking out for you," I said matter-of-factly. What I was really looking for was the ferret wheel. When I voiced Hermione this she laughed.

"Ferris wheel, you idiot pureblood. A ferret is what mad-eye made transfigured you to be in 4th year. The Ferris wheel is right over there." She was pointing to directly behind me. I looked over and smiled. It was big.

"Let's go 'Mione! Let's go! I want to try!" I was unreasonably excited. I just wanted to be in the air. This was a muggle place but this giant wheel was like magic. At least to me.

"Um, Draco I don't think so. You go ahead. I'll just stay down here. It's awfully high." I nodded my head slowly understanding. Hermione was pretty scared of heights. Even when I went flying she wouldn't go anywhere near the broom. It was her weakness.

"Okay. Do you want me not to go? If you would rather me stay here with you." She looked at me and smiled wryly.

"It's fine Draco. Really, I can look after myself for 5 minutes." I kissed her on the cheek and ran towards the line. I know its ridiculous but I was pretty damn excited.

*^*^*

It was kind of slow. I mean I still like it. But it was pretty slow. I walked back to where I had left Hermione only to see she wasn't alone. My first instinct was to hex his balls off. But for all I know this was some old friend of hers. So kept my temper down and stood next to her.

"Hey babe." I swung my arm over her shoulders protectively. She looked up at me and I could see in her eyes that this was a plea for help.

"Draco, this is Matt. He's visiting from America." I could se how uncomfortable she was this guy was tall. Taller than even I am. And his eyes were dripping with pure lust. It made me sick.

"Hey buddy, you want a bucket or something? There's a lot of water falling out of you're mouth," I snapped. Hermione glared at me and I shrugged. Matt looked at me with a look of annoyance.

"So you too are….?" He asked I was about to confirm his false assumption. But to my incredible surprise Hermione cut me off.

"No we're just friends." She said firmly. I gaped at her and she shrugged. Matt waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Is that so? Well you wanna come back to my place? Have a drink or something?" My eyes snapped to that creeps face the moment the words left his mouth.

"No way in hell," I snarled, and my fist connected with his jaw.

**A/N hey guys. Thx so much for the reviews. It really means a lot to me. And a lot of ppl commented on the use of Facebook. Now I won't lie to u. I don't even use Facebook. But I couldn't come up with anything else. Besides that's where everyone seems to meet each other these days. And my story is trying to show a more 'muggle' side to this story. But thank you for your suggestions. If you have any comments please put them in your review. Your opinions mean everything to me. Also I've been writing fairly short chapters and taking about 2 days to do them (lots going on school. Sry) is that ok or would it be better for longer chapters and just update less often? Let me know plz! I beg you all to review my story.**

**Love you all!**

**Fv Felton**


	4. Truth telling

**hey sorry an update took so long. i sort of lose intrest. but this floopd reader commented and reminded me of why i ever started to write this. i hope you guys haven't given up on me**.

of course, its all JK Rowlings. not mine.

Draco's POV

"Hermione!" I called out. The apartment was silent, but I knew she was somewhere around. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

I heard a door slam and I looked up to see her standing in front of me. She had a fiery look in her eyes and I noted that she wasn't smiling.

"No you're not. You're just saying that because I'm angry with you!" Even though she was furious she was still pretty. I knew it wasn't a good time to mention this though.

"I'm sorry. I really am," I told her and grabbed hold of her hands. "It's just that you could do so much better Hermione. He was a complete arse." She shook her hands out of mine and glared at me.

"What about you? Huh Malfoy? Those girls you spend your time with aren't any better. You deserve better don't you think?"

"Come on," I laughed. "You know I'm just in it for the shag." I was surprised to see her smile so suddenly back at me.

"Well maybe I am too." I couldn't help but flinch. No way in hell was she ever going to be a one night stand kind of girl.

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "No way. That's not funny 'Mione. Go to bed. Its late."

"Excuse me?" she gasped. "Do not tell me what to do Draco. I'm not one of your little whores."

"Of course you're not. Did I say you were?" I asked her.

"No," she muttered. I smirked at her.

"Okay then. I just think you're really tired, so go to bed. It's past 1:00am. We'll have a sleepover. It'll be fun," I told her. She nodded and turned to go back to her room. I heard the tap turn on and figured she was brushing her teeth.

I put on a pair of flannel pants and kicked my shoes off. I didn't bother putting on a shirt. Hermione was used to seeing me half naked. Besides, it's practically a crime to cover up a body like mine.

"You're sleeping in here tonight!" I heard Hermione call from her room. "You pissed me off, so you should be the one inconvenienced." I could practically hear the smile in her voice. She knew I'd give in.

I always did.

"Okay!" I called back. I trudged into her room and took in the surroundings. She had done her whole room in purple. This wasn't too bad; she was considering doing her room in Gryffindor colors. I was glad I talked her out of it. I wouldn't be able to sleep with all that bravery surrounding me.

When Hermione had moved in I bought her a king size bed. She refused to take it at first. She kept saying how she would 'drown in a bed so big.' She's really quite ridiculous.

There she sat in her giant bed, the lavender covers pulled up past her neck. In complete darkness.

"Hey there gorgeous," I winked. She blushed and looked away. "Aw… c'mon 'Mione, don't be mad at me. Please?" She still wouldn't look at me.

"Fine. I'll go back to my own room," I said sighing dramatically and turning away. As if I'd really leave her.

"Fine," she said and smirked the best Malfoy smirk I'd ever seen that wasn't done by me. She knew I wasn't really going to leave, and she was going to call me out.

I walked out of the room, and slowly turned around. She was staring at me with a face as blank as a sheet of paper. I grinned and took a running start to jump right on top of her. She shrieked and told me to get the hell off.

"I will hex your balls off," she said smiling at me.

"Nah, I don't think so. That could land you in Azkaban." She just shrugged and shifted away from me. I shook my head and turned her around so she was right up against me.

Our chests were touching and her fingers were delicately splayed out on my bare chest. I wrapped my arms around her small form and kissed the top of her head.

"Now what?" she asked me.

I shrugged knowing that she'd feel it even though she couldn't see me.

"What do you do at sleepovers?" I asked her.

I could practically hear her thinking. "I don't know. Play games, tell secrets and talk about boys I guess."

"Oh my gosh, isn't Harry Potter just so dreamy?" I said making my voice higher than normal. Hermione swatted at my chest.

"Cut it out. Let's play a game," she suggested. I shrugged again, not really caring.

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know… I've only played one. Do you know Truth or Dare?"

"I think I get how to play from the title. But doing dares isn't exactly do-able from a bed," I said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, how about just truth then? You have to be honest, okay?" she asked me.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Pinky promise?" I had learned the term from her last summer. She took these finger promises more seriously than unbreakable vows. I felt her baby finger nudge mine under the covers. I linked pinkies with her.

"Pinky promise," I said solemnly.

"Okay. Me first. Um, if there was a fire and you could only save 3 things, what would you save?" she asked seriously.

"You…" I started.

"No. I'm already out. I was at the supermarket," she told me firmly.

"Okay then. Um, I'd save my little black book because it's my only copy of many girls' numbers. That book you gave me for Christmas, the one we read on my birthday last year. What's it called?" I asked even though I remembered.

"The Giving Tree. It's a picture book. The tree gives the boy everything until there's nothing left of her," she answered quietly.

"Yeah, that one. I liked that book, lots of pictures. The last thing… hmm. That's easy. Your ring," I said closing my eyes.

"My ring?"

"Yes. That's what I said, isn't it? You know which ring. It's silver with a dark blue stone. You never wear it anywhere, but I always catch you looking at it. I'm sure its not at the supermarket with you. And I know you would want it safe."

"Thanks Draco," she said to me.

"Sure. Is it my turn now?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, have you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss Snape?" I asked.

"Oh gross. Ew. No." I smiled.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"That's not even worth answering. I'm going to sleep," she said and flipped to face the other side of the bed.

"What? We just started playing though!" I whined.

"Go to sleep Draco," she told me.

"Okay. Goodnight 'Mione," I said and kissed the top of her head.

**so thats that. hopefully i'll start updating regularly. you know what might help? reviews! review review review! **

**lots of love **

**fv felton**


	5. What's deserved

Hermione's POV

"Come on Hermione," Draco yelled from the living room. I brushed on some mascara and fixed my skirt.

"One second," I snipped. I was almost done, I just needed to find those white sandals. If only I could remember where I put them. They definitely were not in my room. They're probable by the front door, I decided and made my way to meet Draco.

"Took long enough," he smirked holding out my shoes.

"Well we're visiting your family. Not mine." I walked over to grab an apple from the counter.

"Come on, lets just go." He said and grabbed my hand. I let him take it and we were off.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of the Malfoy residence and its entire splendor. This was strictly an informal gathering, mostly for Draco's mother.

I was pleased when Narcissa had taken such a liking to me. I was surprised until Draco had explained that his mother was happy her son was happy, and since Lucius's death Narcissa had finally been free. Narcissa could be shallow and was very high maintenance, but she had a good heart. And nobody could doubt how much she loved her son. She was probably the only other person I know who loved Draco as much as me.

As we made our way into the house I realized that this would be a lot easier than I had thought. I knew almost everyone in attendance. Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint were in one corner of the room with a flute of champagne in their hands, while Ron and Luna were talking to the hostess.

"Draco, Hermione! You're here! All of your school friends have shown up except for dear Harry and Ginny. That's what happens when you get married," Narcissa said gleefully as she made her way to us. I noted the glass of wine she had in her vice like grip. It was only 8:00 and as was already a bit tipsy.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said making his way over to us. "Nice party Draco. Sorry about Harry and Gin. She wasn't feeling too well today. She's getting close to her due date. She's really difficult to be around." Luna smacked Ron and he muttered an apology.

"Not a problem Weasley. I myself won't be here too long. I have a date who's supposed to meet me here," Draco said checking his watch. Ron glanced over at me automatically, checking to make sure I was okay. I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Blaise, having heard this, put his arm around me. "Not a muggle then I assume," he asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Nope, this one's a witch. Her aunt works at the ministry. Some pretty girl looking to have a good time, so I said I'd lend a hand in that," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Who's taking Hermione back home then?" I glared at Blaise and shook his arm off of me.

"I do not need to be looked after, thank you. I'm fine apparating home after the party," I snapped.

"Well, I was going to come back here after for her," Draco said, answering Blaise as if I hadn't spoken.

"I can take her home if you like," Blaise told him.

"No thanks," I answered for Draco. Two can play at that game. "I'm capable of doing it myself."

"That's okay, Zabini. I won't be coming back too late. We're only going to dinner. She should be here by now…" Draco said scanning the room.

I saw her before Draco did. Much like all the women Draco dated, she was beautiful. She had straight blond hair that were much prettier than my untamable curls, a tiny waist and was graced with a perfect complexion.

I tried to ignore these though. Instead I thought, her nose is much too large for her face.

"Are you Draco?" she asked with confidence I could never muster.

"Yes I am, you must be Nicole," he offered his hand and she just looked at it. Draco changed directions and kissed her hand instead. This seemed to score him a few points.

"I'll just go let the hostess know I'm leaving," he said with a charming smile and took off.

Luna felt the tension and introduced Nicole to everybody. "I'm Luna Lovegood. This is my fiancée Ron Weasley, and my friends Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger," she told her and pointed as she spoke.

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You two are quite famous. Harry Potter's sidekicks, am I right?" she asked.

"Um, yes. I suppose that's one way of putting it," I stammered.

"You and Draco are quite close, aren't you? My aunt says you two are inseparable," she said skeptically.

Blaise patted me on the back. "Yes, 'Mione and Malfoy are about as two people can get," he said smiling.

Draco came running up with his coat in his hand. "Alright, I'm ready if you are," he said to Nicole. She nodded absentmindedly.

"Nice to meet you all," she said not very sincerely. Draco shook hands with Ron and Blaise, gave Luna a one arm hug and friendly peck then came around to where I was.

"You'll be okay until I get back," he asked seriously.

"I'm not a child," I sighed frustrated.

"I know," he said and hugged me tightly, placed a kiss on my forehead and turned to leave.

The party was kind of a wash after Draco left. I hung out in the kitchens with some of the house elves. While I didn't agree with how they're treated, I like to watch them work so happily. They were always cheerful in the kitchen as they cooked and washed dishes.

"Does Miss want something to eat?" asked a hose elf who was wearing a tea cozy.

"No thanks you, I'm fine." The house elf nodded and disappeared to tidy up the stove.

"Miss Hermione!" I looked up to see an all too familiar elf in the Malfoy's kitchen.

"Dobby!" I said surprised. "You work for Narcissa?"

"Oh yes," Dobby said smiling, "Miss Cissy is wonderful. Dobby always liked her. It was that other Malfoy Dobby disliked. The man who always hit his son. The man who Harry Potter saved Dobby from." I knew he was talking about Draco's father. I hadn't known Draco was abused as a child.

"So you're happy then Dobby?" I asked him.

"Yes Miss Hermione. Dobby could not be more happy. Dobby is able to wear whatever clothes he would like. And Dobby gets money for working." It made me smile to see the huge toothy grin on his face.

"Hermione?" I looked up to see Blaise in the doorway. "Malfoy called. He said he'll be here in about 5 minutes.

I said goodbye to Dobby and followed Blaise back to the main foyer.

"Where's Narcissa?" I asked noticing that we were the only two people left. We sat down on the stairs waiting for Draco.

"She's probably in her room. Snape had to take her upstairs after she practically passed out on the floor," he chuckled. "I'm almost certain there's a budding romance there." I cringed, thinking about Draco's question the other night.

I tried to picture my old potions professor with my 'second mom.' Yeah, I could see that.

"So what's going on with you and Draco?" Blaise asked at last.

"What do you mean? Nothing's changed. He's still dating around and I'm still all by my lonesome," I sighed.

"Why don't you try that? See if there is anyone out there for you," he said nudging my knee with his.

"I could say the same for you. Why aren't you seeing anyone? I haven't seen you with another girl since you and Pansy called it quits." Blaise kind of looked at me for a moment.

"Well, that's the thing… I don't want to be with another girl," he said looking down.

"What? Are you still in love with her?" I asked him.

"God no. I ended it, remember? It's just… well. I don't like girls. I don't think I ever really did."

"You're gay?" I asked looking for confirmation. He nodded solemnly.

"You don't like Draco, do you?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh no. I don't," he told me firmly.

"Well then, that's great Blaise. I'm happy you told me. I've always wanted a gay friend," I said and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't tell Malfoy or anybody, okay? I'll tell them soon. You and Pansy are the only ones who know."

I looked up at him in surprise.

"You told Pansy?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. "She was all ready to finally do the deed, when I had to stop and tell her. Man was she ever pissed. But she and I are okay. She's been really great actually."

"Oh. Well it's nice you two are still friends," I offered.

"Yeah. She's really something," he smiled as Draco walked through the door.

"Hey babe," he greeted me. "Ready to go?" I nodded and stood up.

I gave Blaise a hug and left just in time to see him apparate home.

"Want to get an ice cream or something?" Draco asked as he took my hand. "I'm starved."

We got to the nearest ice cream place and grabbed a table. Draco went up to get the ice cream and to my utter disgust began flirting with the cashier. She looked like a younger version of Cameron Diaz.

"I think I might have a date next week," he said holding up a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

I didn't answer, I just dug into my sundae.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

"Do you want to play that truth game again? The one we played the night of the carnival?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said, reaching over to snatch the cherry off the sundae. "I think it's your turn," he said and motioned for me to go ahead.

"Did your dad used to beat you?" I asked him.

His eyes snapped up to my face. "What?" he asked sharply.

"You heard me."

"Why does it matter?" he asked taking a bite out of his waffle cone.

"It doesn't. I just don't want there to be any secrets from either of us."

"Fine. He did. But it doesn't really matter. He got what was coming to him in Azkaban." I nodded.

"Your turn," I said.

"Is there anything going on with you and Blaise?" he asked me.

"What? No. of course not. He's my friend. Just like you're my friend. Not a big deal really," I said quickly.

I could tell he didn't believe me, but he didn't call me out this time.

"Let's go home," I said standing up.

"Sounds good," he agreed.

Later that night, I couldn't help but wonder how his date with Nicole had gone. I couldn't just ask him. So I was left to wonder.

I knew those dates didn't mean a whole lot to Draco, but they meant a lot to me. I was constantly worried that with each girl he went out with he was getting closer to finding one he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

And once that happened, he wouldn't really need me anymore.


	6. Move along

Draco's POV

I was practically shaking. I hadn't had sex in more than 2 weeks. Things have been, well rough in the dating area since Hermione and I moved in together. Nicole and I had a good time. She wasn't exceptionally nice or even remotely nice, for that matter. But she seemed like a fun girl and she had a great ass.

"Draco!" that wasn't the confident voice of Nicole Upton. It was the sweet sound of 'Mione. "You're dates here!" she called.

Hermione sounded utterly bored, I thought smirking. She never liked the girls I went out with. Hell, I didn't like some of the girls I went out with. But man's gotta eat.

"Nicole!" I called stepping out of my room. She had on a tight fitting dress, a very short dress. It showed off her long tanned legs, making me smile. God I love girls.

"Draco, you never mentioned she was your roommate," Nicole said, not bothering to acknowledge Hermione's name.

"Really? Could've sworn I did." I looked at Hermione and almost laughed. She was glaring at Nicole and her jaw was clenched tight. She was wearing a tank top and shorts. Her legs were tucked under her as she cradled a mug that was more than likely filled with hot chocolate.

"That can't be good for you," Nicole told her, motioning to the mug. Hermione's smile was as fake as Nicole's boobs.

"Yeah, but you only live once. So I'm going to eat what I want to," she told her, and turned her attention to the TV. "I know you wouldn't understand, seeing as you never eat anything." I couldn't help but snicker. I'm almost certain Nicole glared at me.

"I'll be home at about 11," I told Hermione. "Don't wait up."

"You know," Nicole said, coming up behind me and placing both of her hands on my chest. "Don't bother coming home at all. Draco will probably spend the night with me tonight," she told Hermione suggestively.

Hermione shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat sugar," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've got a date tonight anyways."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "Who with?" Hermione hadn't gone out with anybody in a long time. In fact, other than Weasley, I'm almost certain that she's never had a real relationship. Which is unnerving as she's 19, smart and sexy as hell.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Sorry about that. Yeah some guy I was good friends with before we met. I haven't seen him since I was 11 years old. We ran into each other the other day." she shrugged.

"Yeah, but how much do you know about this guy?" I asked, concerned.

"More than I know about most people. More than you know about Nicole," she said looking slightly annoyed.

"Hermione, do Harry and Ron know this guy?"

"No. And stop calling him 'this guy.' His name is Callum. And he's a nice guy. So relax," she told me. She knows how much I hate it when she says that.

"Fine. Whatever. Just please give me a call if you need something. Anything. I have that little phone -"

"Cell phone."

"Whatever. Just please call me when you get home. And if for whatever reason you can't get me, call Harry."

"I am not eight years old Malfoy. I do not need to be looked after," she fumed.

"I know, I just want you to be safe okay. Use a condom."

She wrinkled her nose and I laughed. We both knew she wasn't ready for that. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Remember to call me when you get home." She nodded and sighed.

"Have fun," she called out lifelessly.

"Oh I will," I said and waggled my eyebrows.

In the elevator, Nicole tapped me on the shoulder.

"Why do you keep that girl on a leash. She's as old as we are."

"She needs to be looked after," I told Nicole.

"Well she is not your sister, and she is not your girlfriend. I don't understand why you care about her so much. She's only a girl," Nicole huffed.

"Nah," I smiled. "She's everything."

I know its short and I'm so sorry. But I'm having guy best friend drama of my own, and I really need to be there for him right now. I'll try and post more by the end of the week. You want to know what might make the next chapter come faster? REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Love you forever,

Fv felton


	7. Getting out

A/n

I couldn't resist. I had to post another chapter. You guys are absolutely amazing. And writing this has really helped me and my best friend out. We've been on some rough terms lately. So thanks, and here's chapter 7 (:

Hermione's POV

Draco took off with Nicole and I headed off to get ready. I chugged the rest of my drink down, the non-alcoholic kind, and went to get dressed. Shit, what exactly am I supposed to wear?

Without really thinking about it I reached for the phone.

"Ginny?" I said speaking into the receiver. "Is that you?"

"No, sorry 'Mione. Gin is out cold. Is there anything I can do for you though?" Harry said quietly. He was more than likely in the same room as his sleeping wife.

"No, that's alright Harry. I can give Luna a call. I'll see you around."

"Love you, Hermione. Take care," Harry said and the phone went dead. I was about to call Luna next, but something stopped me.

I went into Draco's room. It had to be here somewhere. I found his little black book full of his friends, and old girlfriends names. B, I thought, B. ah!

"Blaise?" I said uncertainly.

"Hermione? What's up angel?" I rolled my eyes. I was almost sure he could hear me from over the phone.

"I don't know what to wear. I was hoping you could give me a hand…" I said quietly. I hated asking for help.

"Why? Just because I'm gay, you think I have a clothing obsession?" Blaise asked fiercely.

"No. I mean. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I stuttered trying to correct my mistake.

"Well, lucky for you I'm quite good with a credit card and I tend to know what looks good. Open the floo network. I'll be there in 57 seconds."

"What are you, 80?" Blaise asked me, slightly annoyed. We had been at this for the better part of the hour. I had shown him a flower printed dress. It wasn't form fitting, but it was a beautiful shade of blue. And the little white flowers made it look even better. I told Blaise so and he circled around me. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked incredibly weary.

"Making some improvements," he smiled. And a purple spark shot out of his wand. It enveloped me and my dress seemed to not only cling to my body, but shorten. It was now cut right above my knee.

"What did you do!" I howled. Blaise shook his head at me.

"Go look in the mirror you little baby." I turned and looked. Blaise had done my hair for me first, so it was done in drop curls. My face was enhanced by some kind of light make up. And the dress looked, well, really good.

"You're welcome," Blaise said kissing my cheek. "You go on ahead. I'm going to hang around here and adjust the rest of your clothes. You are a girl. It wouldn't hurt for you to look like one," he said twirling his wand.

I stuck my tongue at him.

"Oh real mature Granger. Go put on a pair of shoes and go meet your date. He is a muggle, right?" Blaise asked me.

"Yes, but his sister is a witch, so he knows about me. He's Penelope Clearwater's younger brother."

"Hmm. Callum Clearwater then, huh? Sounds like an actor's name. He should look into that. So go on. Get out," he said with a wave of his hand. I gave him a hug and rushed out the door, shoes dangling in my hands.

"Ms. Granger?" I looked up to see Callum. We had seen each other at the supermarket, and he had approached me. He looked exactly like he had on Wednesday. Kind of hot.

Callum had brown hair, bright hazel eyes and a friendly smile. He also had a killer body that rivaled Draco's.

"Cut it out Callum," I smiled. I stood up to give him a hug. He sat down across from me.

"So sorry I'm late. I had a slight errand to run for my mom," he explained.

"Don't worry about it," I said brushing him off.

"So what's been happening with you?" he asked me after an awkward silence.

"Well I've moved in with my best friend. Which isn't always a good thing, because he's a guy and he doesn't seem to keen on hygiene," I laughed. Callum chuckled.

"Yeah, my sister mentioned you and a kid from Slytherin," he said.

"Oh, yeah. Well he isn't so bad really. A lot of the Slytherin's are okay, it was stupid, all those rivalries back in school," I shrugged.

"Well it's good you can put it all in the past."

"Me too."

"You're lucky you only have to be in school for seven years," he told me. "I'm still in school and I'm a year older than you are."

"Right. You're in your second year at the university. You're really lucky. I would've loved to be able to go to school for so long," I said honestly.

"Please, feel free to take my place," he laughed. "So, tell me more about your roommate." He said, surprising me. Blaise said to avoid talking about Draco, as he was a topic I tended to gush about.

"Um, he's a good guy. Really nice. We haven't been friends for exceptionally long, only a couple years. But we've gotten really close."

"That's cool," Callum nodded.

"Uh huh," I said and took a sip of my water.

I couldn't help but think about Draco. He was so much more than a nice guy. He was my world. He knew my worst fears, (disappointing people. And losing him.) My biggest accomplishments. My most valued possession. (The ring. The one he'd save for me. It was the last present my grandmother ever game me before she died.)

He knew it all. He knew how to make me mad, but he knew how to make me feel better. Even before we were roommates.

My nineteenth birthday. We were going out for dinner. Just the two of us, and he promised it'd be incredible. It was.

"McDonald's?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. You said you like it here, right?" he said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well yeah. But this isn't really you. I mean, you said we would have to apparate here, because it's too far to walk. But you brought us to New York? For McDonalds?" I couldn't believe it.

"This isn't about me. This is about you. And I know you hate stuffy restaurants. Plus its an American restaurant. Well I guess its not really a restaurant. Anyways, go ahead and order. I don't know what's good here. You go pick. I swear I saw a slide over by the entrance," he said and walked away.

I grabbed our food and got us a table. Draco came back after a good 20 minutes.

"What were you doing?" I asked and stuck a fry into my mouth.

"Well," he started, but a little kid tugged on his sleeve, interrupting him.

"Drake! When are you coming back to play?" the kid asked. He looked about 4 years old. Draco smiled and shrugged at me.

"I don't know if I'll be able to Brian. But it was nice to meet you," Draco said simply. The kid reached his arms out to Draco. Draco stared at him, unsure of what to do.

Pick him up, I mouthed at him. Draco nodded and picked the kid up. Brian gave him a hug and then Draco put him back on his feet.

"See you later Drake!" Brian called and went back to his mom.

"Drake?" I asked laughing. Draco shrugged.

"He couldn't say Mr. Malfoy. So I had to help the little kid out.

"Uh huh," I told him and went back to eating.

"So I'm guessing you want to know what I got you for your birthday," Draco said nonchalantly.

"Course," I reasoned.

"Well here," he said and handed me a package. It was a picture of a plane.

"Um, thanks. Its great," I said slightly confused.

"You don't get it, do you?" he smirked.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p.'

"It's more like a promise," Draco explained. "When you find the time in your busy schedule, then let me know, and you can take a trip. My treat of course," he said smiling.

"Really? Thanks. It's great. Well better than before, because now I know what it is." He laughed.

"Glad you like it. I also got you this, but it's not nearly as cool," he said taking a bite out of his burger. "This is good," he said pointing at it.

I opened the box to find a pair of earrings. They were small silver studs, with diamonds studded in so they shined from every angle.

"I love them," I told him and went to put them on.

"Good. And I think I love this booger thing," he said, his mouth full.

"Burger, Draco. That is a burger."

I smiled at the memory, and then remembered that Callum was still with me. Callum. Not Draco. I was really not good at moving on.


	8. falling down

A/N I couldn't resist

Draco's POV

Nicole and I broke things off. I didn't want to get serious, and neither did she. I was with a girl named Lucille. She was something to look at, but she was as dumb as a post. Worst in fact, she was worse than a post. We had already done the deed, but I didn't stay the night. It wouldn't be fair to Hermione.

Speaking of Hermione I rarely saw the girl anymore. She was always off with this Callum character. I doubt he's even real, to be quite honest. It's been more than two weeks, and I still haven't met the man.

"Draco!" she called, walking into the door. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"In the kitchen love!" I answered. I was rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey there," said a different voice. It wasn't Hermione's voice. I shut the fridge door and turned to see a guy standing next to Hermione.

So he wasn't imaginary.

"You must be Callum," I said putting on the polite smile Hermione made me use sometimes. "It's high time we met."

Callum stuck his hand out and shook it. Good handshake, I noted. "Yeah, Hermione seemed real reluctant for us to meet," he told me.

I looked at Hermione, one eyebrow raised. She shrugged.

"So Callum, you're a muggle, well not a wizard, right? Hermione mentioned you're Penelope Clearwater's younger brother." I wasn't trying to be rude, but I knew Hermione thought my manners weren't perfect.

"Yeah, I am. Hermione and I were friends before Hogwarts though," he said.

I nodded, not caring enough to give an answer.

"Draco's usually out around this time, so I didn't think you guys would be seeing each other at all, actually," Hermione told him.

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I could leave if you want me to," I bluffed. Like hell this guy was kicking me out of my own place.

"No, of course not. Cal and I can hang out in my room. We'll stay out of your way," Hermione said hurriedly.

"Uh, no. Why don't you guys stay out here, and I'll go in my room. There's some stuff I can do in there anyways," I told her. I didn't want her in a bedroom. Alone. With this guy. Besides, I had found this old book I wanted to take a look at.

"Well that's fine. You can stay in your room. We'll be in mine," she said and started to turn away.

"Hermione," I hissed through my teeth. "No."

"Is there a problem?" Callum asked from across the room.

"No, everything is fine," Hermione said flashing him a sweet smile. She turned and glared at me. It kind of hurt. "Draco, please. Don't be like this. We're not going to do anything. And even if we are, then what does it matter? I'm an adult."

"So that means you can sleep around?" I whispered sharply. The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.

Hermione flinched as if I had slapped her. "Is that what you think of me? That after two weeks I'd do it with someone? I'm not you," she said with tears in her eyes. She walked away, grabbed Callum's hand and they went into her room. Away from me.

I heard the door close shut and couldn't help but feel like shit.

You should feel like shit Draco, I told myself. You messed up and said stuff you didn't mean. You should have stopped her. And now, she's in that room doing god knows what because she's angry at you.

I knew Hermione and Callum wouldn't be doing anything remotely charging in there. She was upset. More than likely she was in there crying and Callum would hold her the way I usually do. He'd have her all scooped up and sitting in his lap as she cried into his chest making water marks on his shirt. I wasn't sure if he was the type of guy who'd be annoyed by that. But when Hermione ever had a small crying spree with me and cried onto a nice shirt of mine, I was always sure to find a brand new one sitting there the next morning. She'd put it on my seat at the table and leave a note saying how much I mean to her and sorry for being a cry baby. She was never there when I got those notes. She was always at work or something. She didn't want to hear me say thanks. It was one of the things that made her so amazing.

And I had hurt that amazing girl. I was upset over losing a few hours of her company that I pushed her away completely.

"Way to go Malfoy," I hissed under my breath. "You just hurt the one person you'd die for."

I know it's short. And I'm sorry. But I have to work on my valedictorian speech. So updates may be a little slow.

Please don't give up on me 3

-fv felton


	9. trying to stand

Meant4ivashkov- you are so sweet. I think it's really nice that you want the chapters to be longer, I would if I could. I tend to think that its better I update more often with shorter chapters than only once and while with long ones. If I'm wrong then put it in your review. But honestly, I'm flattered.

This chapter is for Laceanne Weasley. Your review made me so happy. I've gotten compliments on my writing, but your simple review made my day.

Draco's POV

Hermione and I hadn't spoken since that night. It had been two days. A whole two days. 48 hours. I couldn't remember the last time she was mad at me this long. Since we became friends, never. We always made up in less that a few hours. This was killing me. If I didn't check on her these past couple of nights, then I would think she moved out. But she was here.

I couldn't believe how much I missed her. Her laughter and smile were taken away from me, and I couldn't handle it. If she wanted to teach me a lesson, consider it taught.

Lucille wanted to know what was wrong. Even an idiot like her knew that things weren't okay with me. I knew that Hermione wasn't just mad about the comment. She was upset that I thought so little of her. And that I couldn't just back off a little bit. She was hurt, and it was my fault.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I wasn't alone. I pulled my wand out of my jeans pocket.

"Who's there?" I called out. I was only praying for one voice.

"Come yourself Malfoy. It's just me." Ron. Damn it.

"Hey Weasley," I sighed and put my wand back into my pocket. "What're you doing here?"

"Like you have to ask," Ron scoffed and sat on the couch.

""Mione?" I guessed.

"Well, duh," he mocked. I told him everything he didn't know and he was quiet.

"I completely effed up." I sat on the armchair across from him.

"Yeah, you really did," Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"You know I didn't mean it right? What would you have done? What would Harry have done?" I asked him wearily.

Ron shrugged. "Probably what you did. But you know how she gets. She loves us all, I know that. But she doesn't need us hanging around her all the time. She needs some space."

"Yeah, I know. But I just want her safe. She needs us. Especially me. I'm the only one of us who isn't pre-occupied with something else. You have your wedding, Harry and Ginny have the baby coming…." I said trailing off.

"I think that's your problem though, Malfoy. She does need us, but not constantly. She'll let us know when she does. You need to stop worrying."

"I can't." It wasn't a matter of questioning. A simple fact.

"Come on mate. She's with this Callum character. He won't hurt her. He knows the price he'll pay if he does," Ron said cracking his knuckles. "She isn't your girlfriend. So you can relax a little she isn't cheating on you," Ron laughed.

I shook my head. "She isn't my girlfriend. But she is my girl. And whether she likes it or not, I'm always going to be there. Always."

Hermione's POV

I was so tired. Avoiding Draco was a lot of work. In only 48 hours he'd tried to talk to me at lease 14 different times. Well, that was his problem then.

I just wanted to brush my teeth and get into bed. Ah, bed. I couldn't care less that it was a gift from Draco. I just needed to sleep.

I got into my room and went to sit on my mattress. I fell onto the ground. I was outraged.

"MALFOY!" I screamed.

"In here 'Mione," came a calm, collected voice. I stood and brushed myself off before going to his room and pounding on the door.

"It's open." I walked right into the room. There, next to his bed, was mine.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked him.

He stood up and put the book he was reading down.

"I was thinking this is the only way you would talk to me. Look, I was right." I fumed.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

"Can I have my bed back?" I was beyond mad.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Tell me why you're mad."

"You bloody know why I'm mad."

"Hermione. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." I looked at him. I knew he was sorry. But it wasn't just that,

"You need to give me some room. Just a little bit. I don't say anything when Lucy, or whatever her name is here. Can you do the same for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can." His eyes were staring at the ground, which is how I knew he meant it. he wasn't going to do anything like this again.

"So can I have my bed back?" I asked, my voice was less sharp. Draco's face melted into a smile.

"Nah. Hang out in here with me tonight," he said and patted the spot next to him. I didn't think twice. I got into bed, still wearing the dress I wore to work. Draco pulled me into a hug and we settled in.

I smiled, happy to be where I was, until I remembered that this was exactly the kind of thing I was trying to avoid.

A/N thanks for your reviews. All of you. Keep them coming and so will chapters. They really are my inspiration. Those reviews are proof that my work is worth reading.


	10. Cut it out

Hermione's POV

I didn't know what to think. Callum, well he was amazing. He made everything seem so much better. I couldn't help but be happy around him. He was comfortable, and he made me feel confident. I really did like him. And the more I did like him, the less I loved Draco. That scared the shit out of me. I knew this was what I wanted. I knew that I needed to let Draco go. But no matter how much time I spent with Callum, I still knew I needed Draco.

He doesn't like you like that. He's your friend. Your best friend. He only loves you like a friend. I had to keep trying to convince myself that this was the right thing to do. Love him how he loved me. Like a friend.

"Hermione? There's a movie on over here. It's called Forrest Gump. Ever seen it?" I looked up.

"Yeah. It's a good movie. Put it on." I pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. Draco and I had started to watch a movie together, at lease once a week. He liked them very much, he even quoted his favorites. Forrest Gump was my latest attempt to expose him to great muggle movies. He liked them just as much as I did. I walked over with the bowl of steaming popcorn and took a seat in front of the couch. Draco seemed to decide that if I was down there, then he could just lie down. We watched the movie and Draco seemed to enjoy it. He cringed when something bad happened and laughed at the funny parts.

"Why doesn't that girl love him?" he asked halfway through the movie. "He seems like a pretty decent person."

"She thinks he's too good for her," I told him. Draco shook his head in disgust.

"What a silly girl," he said shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. I only nodded.

"Hermione, what am I going to do?" he asked turning off the movie. "Ron and Luna's wedding is in less than a month, and I still don't have a date." I shrugged.

"I don't know. Why not ask Lucille? She'd look good on your arm," I said.

"Sure, but it'd be embarrassing to walk in with her. She's so incredibly daft. You have a date, don't you? You're going with Callum, right?" he asked me.

"No. Luna doesn't like him. She really doesn't like him," I said shaking my head. Luna puzzled us all.

"Well that's weird. But good. This means you can be my date, right?" he said in all seriousness.

"Draco, do not classify it as a date. It won't be one. It will be two friends enjoying each other's company. But if that is your way of asking, then yes. I'll go with you." I wasn't about to pretend that this changed our relationship at all. I had gone to plenty of family parties with Draco over the years. Neither of us had ever gotten serious enough with someone to consider it. Well, I hadn't really been with anyone. Not in a very long time anyway. But now that I had Callum, it changed things.

"Great. So what color dress are you wearing. If it's pink, I take back my invitation. It's hardly my color." He cringed.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." Now I just had to figure out my feelings for him.

I know I know. It's very short. I apologize. I hope you can all forgive me, but I am sick as a dog. I should be okay by Monday though, so if you give up on me, then…. Well that would really suck. So don't. I beg you from the heart of my bottom.

Love you forever,

fv felton


	11. the wedding part 1

A/N

I am once again healthy. Hold the applause. I myself really hate reading those incredibly long author's notes, so I'll make this short. I want to thank you all for reviewing. I never understood why the 'reviews' were such a big deal to other authors before but I understand now. Completely. I stopped writing this fanfic about a year ago. A review made me decide to keep writing. So thanks. Here's chapter 11.

Draco's POV

I generally hated weddings. I never liked them. Not when I was little, and not now. I was pretty close to Ron, and very close to Luna. But I wasn't going to like the ceremony. The reception was a different story.

Hermione and I found an easy way to match. She was in a black dress, and I wore a regular tux. We both looked great.

Neither of us was in the wedding party. It was only the two of them up there. They kept the ceremony very simple. Luna looked radiant in her white dress. She had no vegetables hanging from her ears or bottle caps around her necks. The long white dress, and a white lily in her hair.

Hermione grabbed my hand as Ron looked into Luna's eyes and said, "I do." I saw tears running down Hermione's face. The guy leading the ceremony pronounced them husband and wife. Hermione stood up as soon as the happy couple left the chapel. She practically ran right out.

"Hermione?" I called. I turned around in time to see her disappear through the ladies room door. She was crying. Not happy tears like Ginny, but shoulder shaking sobs. I held my head high and walked in.

"Draco?" she said looking up. She was sitting in the girls room, on the ground – oh gross.

"What's going on?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Granger," I drawled. "I'm not stupid."

"I know. It's just… well what if that's never going to be me? What if I never get to wear the stupid white dress and say 'I do?' Draco. I want that," she said quietly.

"To have a wedding?" I asked, confused.

"No. That'd be nice of course. But I want what they have. What Ginny and Harry have. I want to be in love, Draco. I want to get married. That's never going to be me." Her sobs echoed in the washroom.

I put my arm around her. I hugged her close.

"I love you," I told her.

Hermione's POV

My heart stopped. But then I snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I know. But I'm not talking about this kind of relationship. I'm talking about love, passionate, fiery love," I said.

Draco shrugged. "Well that Callum fellow might be able give you that you know."

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him what an idiot he was and that I could never experience love like that because he held my heart. That no matter what happened I wouldn't be able to let go.

I just nodded. "Maybe."

Draco sighed. "What can I do to make you happy?" I shook my head. "Okay, fine," he said taking a deep breath. "Hermione we're going to play Truth or Dare minus Dare again, okay?" I looked at him confused.

"Alright," I said.

"Okay Hermione, and you have to tell the truth, what is your favorite flower?" I looked at him uncertainly.

"Uh, daisies. Why?"

"Because that's how the game goes," he said. "Okay your turn. Ask me anything."

"Draco, do you ever want to get married?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I looked at him, kind of scared of what his answer might be. Draco didn't meet my eyes.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Well, now you're not playing fair. You need to answer the question properly."

"Um," he said and pushed the hair out of his eyes, "No. I don't want to get married. I don't want to have to commit myself to someone like that."

"I see," I whispered. My heart crumbled.

"Okay, my turn. What could I do to make you smile?" Draco asked and took my hands in his. I looked away.

"You could dance with me," I said honestly. Draco smiled.

"Consider it done."

I looked at him longingly. Why couldn't he see how much I needed him?

Draco's POV

Hermione and I were back in the reception before anybody noticed that we were missing. They had just served dinner and our table was being held for us. We took our seats behind those little name cards and said hello to everyone at our table. Luna and Ron had thought this through. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Blaise were the only people at our table.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said calmly. "Hermione, would you like to dance?"

"Well – " I started but Hermione cut me off.

"Sure Blaise," she said smiling.

"Hermione," I whined. She shot me a glare.

"Draco, there are plenty of girls here. Many of them have never gone out with you, and none are related. Why not make the best of it?" Blaise said with a wink. Hermione slapped him and I rubbed my hands in anticipation.

"Sounds good. See you both in a bit. Hermione, I still owe you a dance later." I kissed her cheek and went to scope out some girls.

A/N So that's the wedding part one. What do you guys think about Draco getting into a serious relationship with someone? It's an idea. Or should Hermione? I need your opinion!

Love you forever,

fv felton


	12. the wedding part 2

Draco's POV

I took Blaise's advice and looked for someone to share 'this romantic occasion' with. I scanned the room looking for something that seemed remotely worthy. I needed a girl who I could flirt around with and share a few dances with. Someone who wouldn't hold me to a date or anything.

I danced with a girl a few years older than me. She smiled and I smiled back, but we didn't talk. She was nice to look at. Not too fat not too skinny. Slight overbite. In short, very nice looking.

The song ended and we clapped politely, the band bowing in response. I excused myself from my dance partner to do something more productive. I was ridiculously bored.

"Draco, sweetheart are you not having a good time?" I looked to see Mrs. Weasley sitting at a table by herself. She had a glass of wine in one hand and looked slightly glassy eyed.

"Of course I am. How are you?" I said taking the seat across from her.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, angel. Anyone ever tell you that? With such a fair complexion and that hair you look like an angel," she said thoughtfully. Despite my Malfoy instincts, I blushed profusely.

"Sorry Draco, honey am I embarrassing you?" she laughed.

"Of course not," I said loosening my tie. "I came over here with a purpose. And that is to find the most lovely lady in the room and ask her to dance."

"Oh isn't that nice, I think Hermione is taking a little break just over there," she smiled. I shook my head.

"No, she can wait one dance. She left me first after all. Would you like to dance Mrs. Weasley?" I asked holding my hand out.

"That would be very nice Draco. Thank you," she said kindly. We waltzed around the dance floor making small talk. Mostly about Luna and Ron.

"How's Hermione holding up?" Mrs. Weasley asked me, the look of the concerned mother etched on her face.

"She's doing okay," I said carefully. How did she know about our talk in the washroom?

"She isn't too quiet at home or anything? She seems… happy?" she said almost sadly.

"Yes, why wouldn't she be? Do you think she isn't happy living with me?" I asked slightly worried.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I hear that it's very busy at the ministry this time of year is all." I knew she was lying to me, but I didn't say anything.

"Okay," I told her uncertainly.

"Well, thank you for the dance Mr. Malfoy, that was ever so kind of you. Now why don't you go find the pretty girl you came here with." She kissed my cheek and then left me on the dance floor completely confused.

Hermione's POV

"Having fun?" Luna asked, completely out of breath.

I smiled slightly, "Well sure. It's a great party. You look beautiful." I told her honestly.

"That's very nice of you Hermione, but you can tell me the truth you know. I won't be hurt."

"Well, I think it was beautiful wedding," I insisted.

"I thought so too," Luna smiled. I grinned back at her. "You're upset that I don't like Callum, aren't you?" Luna continued.

"Well," I said caught off guard. "I'm not upset, but I am slightly curious." Luna opened her mouth to answer me.

"Hermione, there you are babe. You owe me a dance." I turned around to see Draco smirking at me. I looked back at Luna, trying to get that answer out of her.

"Hermione," she smiled, "the answer is right in front of you," she said nodding in Draco's direction. I looked at her puzzled.

She flashed us a smile and went back to her wedding reception. I turned to Draco.

"I don't understand…" I started. He shook his head.

"None of us ever do. Now come one, you promised me a dance." He led me out to the dance floor.

"Mr.?" a little voice said. We turned to see a little brown haired girl with a purple dress. She smiled at Draco shyly. "Will you dance with me?" she said hopefully. Her front tooth was missing making the word 'with' come out like 'wif'.

"Please do," I said to the little girl. She smiled and took off, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. He turned to smile ruefully at me before picking the little girl up and placing her feet on top of his. He whirled them around as she laughed showing the gap in between her teeth.

I saw her reach up to hug him after the dance and I saw him hug her back. She said thank you and ran straight into her fathers arms. She looked at me and waved.

"You're turning soft," I whispered as we began to dance together. Draco feigned offence.

"THE Draco Malfoy, soft? 'Tis to laugh," he said dismissively. I smirked at him.

"Whatever Malfoy. You know how happy you made that little girl?" He shrugged and held me closer.

"You're going to be a great dad someday, you know that?" I told him. he laughed without humor.

"Yeah right. Because I've had such a great dad to model myself after, right?" he said.

I grimaced. Lucius was still a sensitive subject. He hated his father, and he didn't want to be like him. he wouldn't be like him.

"Well, you have the perfect example of what not to do," I stated simply. Draco grinned at me and spun me around.

"You always know just what to say," he smiled. "You know what made me want to dance with that little girl so much?"

I shook my head.

"She looked kind of like you did. With the curly brown hair and the teeth and everything. It's like looking into your pensieve."

I didn't say anything back to him, I just let him spin me around. No matter how many times I had wished it before, I couldn't help but want to stay like that forever.

A/N

I'M SO FREAKING SORRY. I love you all very much, and I apologize for the long wait. You wouldn't believe what kind of heck we're going through in my family. So I'm having a slight case of writers block. What do you guys think? What should happen in the next chapter? I wasn't going to do anything major just something dramione will do together… go to the mall? Spend some time with Neville or Blaise? Let me know will you please?

Ilovveyouu (:

fv felton


	13. Honest

A/N

Sorry sorry sorry sorry…. I know it's been w long time. But summer is here, so expect more frequent updates. Now, a lot of people have been saying that they want Draco and Hermione to get together. Well, that isn't going to happen for a while. I've pretty much mapped everything out and they won't get together until much later. Otherwise there wouldn't be much plot. So please REVIEWWW. I'm still going to remind you at the end of the chapter. So this is like a 'pre request.'

Hermione's POV

"Truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes. Ever since that night we played the 'truth only game,' Draco had become addicted.

"It's just truth Draco. Just truth. We don't play truth or dare. Just the one." I got up to put my dishes away. Draco sighed.

"Can we try the other way?" he asked.

"Draco, stop being ridiculous. You can't play with only two people."

"Okay. Fine. Hermione, Truth or Truth?" he asked. I smirked.

"Hmm, that's really tough. I'll have to consult someone. Truth."

"Why do you love me?" he asked. My head whipped around.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"You heard me." I exhaled deeply. For a second, I thought my cover had been blown. I'd tried to be more distant since the wedding, and I had ultimately failed.

"Well, that's even harder to answer," I said honestly. His silver eyes radiated warmth as he looked at me waiting for an answer. "I guess because you know me. When we talk, it's almost like you know what I'm going to say before I say it. You're my best friend, Draco, I don't really have a choice. I have to." He smiled at me.

"You really have no idea how much that means to me 'Mione," he said meeting my eyes.

"Oh shut up," I said blushing.

"No, really. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to grow up with such complete utter idiots? Crabbe and Goyle were literally as dumb as a post. I could have asked them to give me their arms and they would have. Hell, they practically did."

"Draco, you don't have to explain this. We've talked about this before."

"Yeah, but I don't think you completely understand Hermione. I don't know what would have happened to me if you guys hadn't, you know saved me."

"Saved you?" I laughed. "You make us sound like some kind f heroes."

He shot me a look. "I'm not talking about the gold trio thing. Being your friend. Knowing Harry and Ron and everyone has, well saved me. Imagine if I hadn't? I may not be as bad as I was in school. But I don't think I'd be as good as I am now. I guess you rubbed off on me."

"Glad I could save you," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco's POV

"Okay your turn to ask." I sat back down.

"Hmm," she said, her button nose scrunching up as she thought about it. "Uh what's your deepest secret?" she said finally

I looked up at her. "Hermione, is that really fair?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled.

"C'mon Draco. Spill. And you can't lie." She was really enjoying this. I didn't know what to do. My deepest secret involved her.

"Okay. Remember in third year, after you punched me?" she nodded.

"Yes, but you were being a prat," she reasoned. I didn't argue.

"Fine. Well, anyways, I keeba hadda cluush on who," I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear that."

"I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU GRANGER." She burst out laughing.

"I know," she said, her eyes were tearing up from laughing so hard.

"What? How? I don't understand… did Blaise tell you that?" I said, getting angry.

"No," she giggled. "You did."

"Huh?"

"You told me when you were drunk. After Ron's wedding. You're a very honest drunk Malfoy."

What else had I said?

Okay, yes. I know it's short. My sincerest apologise. You know, if you're looking for a good fanfic, I can suggest 'Third times the Charm' by Secret Nom de Plum. It's a nice Draco/Hermione. One of my favourites.

Lots and lots of love

fv felton


	14. Where it all began

A/N

I just couldn't resist. All of the reviews made me smile. I just had to post something as soon as possible. And since it took me so long to post the last chapter, I wanted to make it up to you guys. So along with my love, here's the 14th chapter

Draco's POV

I straightened my tie. Merlin I hated ties. What in the bloody hell was the point of them? They choked you and they were impossible to tie. Ironic, no? Whatever. This really was not my decision. Hermione decided she missed Hogwarts. Very much. "Draco, " she said to me, "I know that this isn't really something you're interested in. But I need to go back. Just for a few hours. It means a lot to me. I'll go by with Ron and Harry if you want."She knew that I'd never let her.

She knew I'd agree to going. We both knew I'd feel like chicken shit if I didn't. So here I was. In a tie.

Hermione ran out of her room clipping on a pair of earrings. "Oh Draco you look great."

So did she. In her sweet looking summer dress and loose curls she was angelic.

"I may look great, but not nearly as good as you," I told her, and smiled when she blushed beet red.

"Yes, yes, you're both very attractive people. Now can we get a move on?" I looked to see Harry and Ron. Neither was wearing a tie.

"Um, excuse me. Why do they get to look like that?" I asked flapping my hands at them. Hermione sighed.

"Fine Malfoy. Go change. But be quick."

I ran to my room and took the blue tie off and un-tucked my white shirt. Better, I decided.

"Ready?" Ron asked rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Okay. Apparate to the Three Broomsticks then. We can walk to Hogwarts from there." We all nodded and with a pop, we all left our apartment.

"Is that really them?"

"Oh wow. Look at that. It's the Golden Trio. "

"Do you think it'd be rude to ask for an autograph?"

I winced at the whispers that followed us though Hogsmade and into the castle. Stupid wizards. I couldn't help but hear the other whispers as well.

"That can't be! That's Draco Malfoy. The deatheater."

"No! Why would Harry Potter be spending his time with such filth?"

I remembered a time when the three people I considered my best friends were 'such filth.' I remembered when I thought the three of them to be unworthy of licking my shoes. And now the truth was, it was the other way around. I never really understood why they ever let me into their circle. Not just the 'Golden Trio.' But also, Luna, Neville and Ginny. I still find it hard to believe that the seven of us are so close. That I was invited, as a guest to each of their weddings. I knew I was the one who was unworthy.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the people who were discussing me. Most people would assume she was being polite. But I could hear her distaste.

"Martha and Hanna, Ms. Granger," they said quickly.

"And, why, may I ask are you belittling my best friend?" she asked through clenched teeth.

They gasped in horror. "Mr. Potter? Heavens no. We'd never do such a-"

"Not Harry you ninnies. Draco. Draco Malfoy. This guy right here," she said jerking her thumb in my direction.

They began to start rambling excuses. I smirked, but I couldn't really put my heart into it. These ladies were right.

"C'mon 'Mione. Let's just go," I said, putting my arm over her shoulders.

"Ladies." I nodded at the two bumbling fools and we left.

"Draco they were being completely unreasonable." We walked in to the school. "You know it's just so rude the way some people talk," she said fiercely.

"She's right mate," Ron said from behind me. "People in this place don't know shit."

"Language Mr. Weasley!" We looked up to see McGonagall coming down the stairs towards us, the ever present stern look on her face.

"Sorry professor," Ron told her blushing beat red.

"It's so good to see you all again. Ah. Mr. Malfoy. I heard you were hanging around a new crowd." She didn't smile or anything. She just stared at me. "I'm very glad to see you're living up to your potential. I always thought you had more to live for." She looked proud.

"Thanks professor. It's really... made a difference," I finished lamely.

"Well, that's only to be expected. Ms. Granger how are things at the Ministry?" she asked Hermione. The two of them go into some deep discussion about God-knows-what. Harry excused Ron and himself, and motioned for me to join them.

I followed the two Gryffindors into the yard behind the school.

"What're we doing here?" I asked no one in particular. Ron smiled at me wickedly.

"We're playing a game Malfoy. Come on." I followed them hesitantly over to the Whomping Willow.

"Okay Malfoy. The game's pretty easy. Basically you grab a hold of one of the branches and you try to hang on for as long as possible."

"What? Isn't that, you know. Dangerous?" I asked feeling like a first year.

"You don't have to Draco. We haven't actually done it before. We charmed a tree in the orchard at the Burrow to imitate the Whomping Willow. But we've been waiting to try it out on the real thing.

"Okay. You guys go ahead. I'll hang back," I said.

Harry shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I felt like a complete wuss. I hated being the only one on the ground. But despite what my old house mates thought of me, I was a rule breaker back in school. I remember in fifth year I sneaked out of the castle to get to the tree. I'd just stood there and let it take a few good hits.

It felt like hours. I was only 15, and that tree hurt. But it was all part of an experiment.

_Flashback_

"_Master Malfoy? Is that you?" I heard someone whisper. A squeaky voice. House elf._

"_Dobby?" I called out._

"_Young master should not be out of bed at this hour. Dobby ought to send master Malfoy back to bed." The little elf placed both hands on his hips._

"_Dobby, there's something I have to do," I told him, my voice pleading with desperation. _

"_Ah, Dobby is knowing what you is doing. Master Malfoy is going to get hurt. Mast Malfoy gets hurt on purpose." I hated he knew of my plans._

"_Dobby. You don't understand."_

"_But I is understanding master Malfoy. You see, other master Malfoy used to beat Dobby too." I almost cried. I was like a house elf. I was going to the whomping willow for a reason. I wanted to get hurt. I had to know which caused more damage. The tree or my father. It was a stupid idea, but it was important to me that I did it. _

"_Draco. He is not worth it." That was the first time I had ever, in my life, heard my first name used by a house elf. _

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do Dobby. Don't you dare. Do back to the kitchens you filthy creature." I was angry and spiteful and I knew I was being an ass. _

"_Dobby is knowing you don't mean that sir. Dobby will not tell a soul that master Malfoy has been out past curfew. You is needing rest master Malfoy."_

_Before the elf could stop me, I raced down to the tree. I was right. It hurt like hell. I'm pretty sure if Dobby hadn't stuck around to patch me up I would have died. It hurt, but not nearly as much as my old dad did._

"Just what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Hermione was running down the hill towards us.

"Uh oh," I heard both of them mutter.

"Oh no you don't. Get your sorry bottoms down here right now. What are you two morons trying to do?" she lectured. She'd trained them well enough for them to know better than to answer her.

We waited for her to finish.

"Alright. Come on. Let's go visit Hagrid before we leave." We started walking towards the hut. "Do the three of you think you can act you age?" she asked us seriously.

We all nodded.

"And to think the three of you are 19. Two of you are married!" she continued as we trudged up the hill. The three of us shared a smile.

"NO! It can't be! You kids come back?" the giant oaf cackled.

"Hello Hagrid," Hermione said politely.

"Do you kids want to come in, maybe have some cake?" I'd heard many stories about Hagrid's cooking.

"No that's quite alright. We just stopped in to say hello," Hermione quipped.

"Ah, okay then. So hello," Ron said laughing.

Hagrid smiled at his three favourite students, making me feel like absolute crap, once again.

"Er, Malfoy, why don't you come on over here. I'd like to talk to yer for a minute." I'm not going to lie. I was shaking in my shoes. "Why don't you three go on in and hello to Fang." Hadrid and I walked to the gigantic pumpkins he'd already started to grow for Halloween.

"So what can I do for you, sir?" I asked nervously.

"Well, its sir now, is it?" Harid's eyes narrowed.

"Well, uh, you see," I started.

"I'm just messing with you Malfoy. I wanted to tell you that I think you might be okay. I know what you go through." I almost smiled. It was the best thing I'd heard in a while.

"And I'm sorry about your father." The light feeling I had moments ago disappeared.

"I'm not."

A/N

So yes, that was a longer chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Just out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? Judging from my writing. Review review review.

I'm not going to be able to update for the next two weeks. I'm on vacation.

So if you need a fanfiction to read during these two weeks I suggest fire bird and third time's the charm (as previously suggested.) fire bird is really good. Long, but good. So yessss.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWW

Lots of love,

fv felton


	15. Hear me out

Hermione's POV

Draco was acting different since his encounter with Hagrid. After they had talked, Draco barely said a single word to any of us. On the ride back to the apartment, Draco reached for my hand. I let him take it and didn't take my eyes off our entwined fingers for the rest of the cab ride home. When Draco asked if I was ready to Apparate I asked if we could take a cab back. He agreed, still not meeting my eyes. It wasn't until we got back to the apartment that he really said much.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry," he said.

"Don't be. It's quite alright," I said patting his tense shoulders.

"Thanks babe. I'm gonna get out of this get up." He said leaving me to myself.

I picked up my phone off the kitchen table. I hadn't realized I'd left it there. Six text messages and four missed calls. All from Callum.

"Hello?" I heard his voice on the other line.

"Hey Callum. You called?" I said trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I shouldn't be annoyed with him. A boyfriend should be allowed to call his girlfriend. Why was I so angry with him? Because, I didn't want him to be calling me. I didn't want it to be him.

"Yeah. A few times actually. Where the hell have you been?" he said, his voice rising.

"Hanging out with the guys," I said. I started to look through the fridge. We really needed to do some shopping. There was barely anything to eat in there.

"Which ones?" he pressed.

I laughed nervously. "Does it matter? I'm calling you back now. Aren't I?"

"Yes of course. My sister's told me ALL about you. What, just because you saved the wizarding world or whatever you're too good for me? Should I FEEL HONOURED that a hero like you is talking to a complete nobody like me?" his voice was incredibly hostile.

"Now you know I didn't mean it like that at all," I said, my volume rising to his.

"No, you know what? I think that's _exactly _what you meant," he seethed.

"Callum, you're being ridiculous. What's this really about?"

"You know exactly what this is about!" he shouted.

"I really can't say I do," I said throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"Fine. Be like that. You really want to play that game? Alright. Malfoy. God Hermione! Everyone knows you want him. I'm not even a real part of your world and I know it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said quietly, and not very convincingly.

"Don't play stupid Hermione. He doesn't want you okay? I've seen the way you act around him. It's pathetic." I've never been spoken to with such malice. "He doesn't want you. He never has. But I DID. I'm not going to be someone you settle for. It's over."

I started to cry. "Callum, if you want to end it, fine. Go ahead! Dump me! But I don't think we should end it on such a bad note."

"No, okay Hermione? It's too late. I've given up on you. I've known for a while that you want him. You don't try to hide-"

"Stop SAYING that!" I screamed into the phone.

"It's your own fault. You did this to us. Not me. It's-" I didn't hear what he was going to say next. Draco had come up behind and taken the phone gently from my hands. I looked up at him through my tear-filled eyes. He put the phone up to his ear.

"Callum? What the hell have you done to my girl?" he asked in a soft voice. His eyes were blazing. I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation. Only Draco's side.

I was shaking. Callum was going to tell him everything. That was probably what he was doing on the other end of the line. Draco was going to find out _this _way? Oh god.

"Are you barking mad?" Draco asked, his voice twice as loud as mine was five minutes ago. "You just gave up the most amazing girl in the world because she's friends with me? YOU Callum Clearwater are a COMPLETE GIT. Hermione wouldn't ever think of me like that, you nutter. If she ever did feel that way about you, then those feelings are sure as hell gone."

"Screw you. I need to go fix something you just broke. I swear to god, Clearwater, if you so much as think about her ever again, I'll kick your ass to Canada. So help me, I will."

He snapped the phone shut and came over to me. He pulled me into his chest so I drench his chest. I didn't overlook the fact that there was no shirt covering the muscles gracing him. It didn't stop me from crying though. I didn't regret Callum. I regretted hurting him. I didn't care that we were over. I knew I'd never love him. Not as long as I knew Draco.

He led me over to the couch. I sat down next to him and kept crying. He threw a blanket over the both of us and pulled me up against him. He didn't say anything to me. Just like I knew for him, he knew I'd talk when I was ready. It took me two hours, but I finally sat up ready to talk to him.

"What did the bastard do?" he said finally.

"Pretty much just said what he told you. I don't care that he dumped me. We were hardly soulmates. I'm just sorry I hurt him," I told Draco.

He just snorted.

"Please, 'Mione I really don't think his feelings should bother you at this point. If you want to feel bad for him, then feel bad about what I might do to his ace is I ever see him again," he snorted.

"Draco, I don't think I'm ready to hear insults or threats about Callum yet. I'm just..." I sighed. "I'm just tired. Can we just stay here tonight? " I asked motioning to the couch.

I could tell from the look on his face he'd rather just crawl into a bed like regular person. But with one look at my face, I knew he could tell that I needed to stay where I was.

"Sure. Do you want to change or anything?" he asked me. I was still wearing what I'd worn all day. Whereas he was in flannel pants and shirtless. I just shrugged.

"I'm too tired." I snuggled up right up against him and inhaled deeply. "Thanks Draco."

"Not a problem. This is nothing compared to next week," he smirked.

"Next week? I asked sitting up."

"Oh yeah. I guess I should tell you. We're going to use your birthday present. We're going to go to Mexico. It's a muggle resort, and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. You need a break."

I sighed again. I wasn't going to bother arguing. He had his mind made up about this. And he was right. I did need a break.

"What time does our flight leave?" Draco grinned and shrugged.

"We'll book it in the morning."

A/N

Heyy. So yes, its been a VERY long time. I was incredibly busy. Not sure how much longer this story is going to go for. Maybe another 8 chapters or so. If there are some errors, please excuse them. I was watching a movie. Harry potter, go figure (:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWWW

Lots of love and other mushiness

fv felton


	16. Mexico part 1

Okay, so two updates in the span of a week. But, hey, why the cut in reviews? I used to be getting 15 or so per chapter. Floopd, laceanne, and meant4ivashkov... where'd you go?

If you guys lost faith in me, then, that seriously sucks.

Hermione's POV

"Draco, this hotel is beautiful!" I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Thought you might like it. You know the best part though? All inclusive. Which means, unlimited everything." His smile was impossible to miss. "Why don't you go the bar. Do me a favour and get me a beer while I check us in."

I went to the lobby bar, which was close to being empty. Which is completely understandable, considering how late it was. We arrived at the resort close to 3 in the morning, their time. After the long plan ride, and the hassle at the airport, I was exhausted. I asked for two beers, which the bartender gave me willingly. I happily took a sip of mine, and close my eyes trying to savour the taste. This was going to be an incredible week. I could feel it.

"What're you drinking my beer for?" I heard Draco say before I saw him.

"Calm down," I laughed. "This is mine. Yours is right there."

He took a swig from the bottle, tilting his head back and everything.

"God, this is good. Why don't they have this where we're from?" he asked when he came up for air.

"I know. This is definitely some of the best I've ever had. It's not nearly as bitter as it is back home," I agreed.

Draco placed a fist over his heart, "Oh my, 'Mione. Drinking beer and discussing it? You really are a girl after my own heart."

I gave him my best Malfoy smirk. "Well, let's go. I'm tired as all get out. How far is the room?"

"You're a which 'Mione?" he said me loudly, reminding me we could Apparate anyways.

"Sweetheart, you should never say that to your girlfriend." I turned to see a little old lady sitting with her husband. They were holding hands and talking to each other at a small table for two near the bar.

"Your right ma'am," Draco said blushing.

The lady nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, well now you need to give her a big kiss and apologize." Draco looked at me apprehensively. I could barely contain my excitement as I gave a slight nod.

Draco took a step towards me, and it took all that I had not to jump him. He lowered his head slowly to mine. Draco had never kissed me kissed me. He'd never kissed me where you're supposed to kiss a person. Right smack on the mouth where the words come out.

So when his lips met mine, I gave in enough to let my hands go into his hair to hold him closer to me. I smiled when I felt his arms wrap around my waist holding me tight. His kiss wasn't much more than a soft caress making my stomach erupt in butterflies. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he released me.

Draco's POV

I smirked at my best friend as I finally let her go. What the hell was that? She brushed her bangs back from her face making me frown a little inside. I wanted to do that. What'd she have to go and do it first for? Now there wasn't an excuse for me to touch her face.

Whoa, what's going on there?

Hermione said goodbye to the lady who had scolded me and led us to the rooms. We approached the door and slid in the key card. Hermione sent me a brief smile before we entered the room we were sharing. It was gorgeous really. There were two queen sized beds available and the all the luxuries available. She smiled and sat on the bed closest to the window. I couldn't help but notice how long her legs were. Then she got up to use the loo, so she wasn't in my line of vision.

I obviously needed another drink. I was checking out my best friend. Why didn't this bother me more though? I'd never really thought of Hermione as a sister. She was the only constant girl in my life though, so why didn't I?

This was maddening.

"So, what'd do you think?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her as she came out from the bathroom.

"Um, it was nice I guess. I mean, I understand why girls seem to like snogging you so much. You certainly know what you're doing," she shrugged.

"Uh, I was talking about the washroom actually." I grinned when she blushed beet red. "But, I get what you mean. It was nice," I told her honestly. Well, not completely honestly. It was much better than nice. I'd never had a kiss like that.

Well, she is your best friend, I reasoned. You don't really know the other girls you snog. You already know what a great person 'Mione is. It's really only natural that you'd enjoy a kiss the two of you shared.

I didn't just enjoy it though. I wanted to do it again. That, and so much more.

Stop it. That's Hermione Granger. You know that girl in there. That girl in there is amazing. She deserves the best, and we all know that you're not the best, I told myself.

She's beautiful. She's smart. She kissed me like no one else ever has. She listens to me. She's the most brilliant witch I know... hell, she's the most brilliant person I know.

It was one kiss, it'll pass. It has to pass. You can't go around thinking these things. She's sweet and angelic and YOUR BEST MATE. Stop thinking about her like that. She isn't a piece of meat, or one of those easy girls you shag.

You'd do anything to protect her, so protect her from yourself, it's _Hermione_.

Okay, so I currently have close to 90 reviews. The next chapter will be posted once they hit 100.

(or I lose will power and give in... we'll see.)

As ever,

fv felton


	17. Mexico part 2

Hermione's POV

There was something bothering Draco. He'd barely even spoken to me. He'd accompanied me to breakfast and the disappeared before I really had the nerve to ask what was wrong.

"I'm going to go... take a nap," he said, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Draco, we just got here last night. Don't you want to enjoy the sun and the ocean?"

"Nah, I'm- I'm tired. I'll just go to the room then," he mumbled and went back the way we had come no less than two hours ago.

Ever since the kiss last night, something had been off. He'd been so distant at breakfast. I didn't really know what to make of it all. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd done something wrong.

Was it the kiss? Did he just regret it? No, of course not... he said it was nice. That was an understatement in my opinion. When Draco kissed me, I felt amazing. It was the best feeling ever. Callum and I had snogged before, but that experience was completely crushed in comparison by the kiss Draco and I had shared.

I knew there was no way I regretted what had happened last night. But did he?

Draco's POV

"Hello?" I heard the groggy answer on the other line of the phone.

"Blaise?" I asked, my voice a whisper for some reason.

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are you doing calling at this hour. Do you realize what time it is?" I hadn't really thought about that quite honestly.

"No I don't. And I don't really give a shit at the moment. This is more important. It's Hermione," I said simply.

"What? Is she okay? What did you do Draco? I swear to god your arse is mine if you so much as-"

"Shut up a minute, will you? I didn't do anything. Well, not really. But... well we kissed, alright? I kissed her." The other end was silent for almost a full moment. "If you went back to sleep, I'm going to hex you from here," I warned.

"I'm up," he said. "But, well, what does this mean? Do you, you know... like her?" he asked seriously.

"What?" I laughed. "Me and Hermione? Are you barking mad? That would never happen."

"Draco," he said firmly. "That wasn't my question."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. What was Hermione to me? She was my friend. She was my _best_ friend. But could I see us being... more than that?

I hated to admit it, (but did I really?) yeah. I could picture Hermione and I us going out. The two of us kissing, really kissing, goodnight. Hermione saying my name differently and looking at me differently. Really though, how much different would our relationship be? We already spent all of our time together. We already did, and talked about everything together. We even slept in the same bed.

The only real difference would be that I wouldn't be shagging different girls anymore.

But I'd get to shag her.

Okay, I think that's quite enough.

Even if I did think of Hermione in that way, (and I'm pretty sure I was starting to) it didn't mean she'd like me the same way too.

"Malfoy, you there man?" I heard Blaise ask.

"Yeah I am. Hey, is Hermione hot?" I asked out of the blue.

"Um, I dunno."

"What the hell do you mean, 'you don't know.' You're a guy, aren't you?" I asked forcefully. How could someone not think Hermione was gorgeous?

"I'm not... that kind of guy though Draco." He mumbled.

"Wait, what?" I asked, not quite sure I was understanding.

"Malfoy, I'm... I'm gay," he whispered. I thought about that for a minute. I think I kind of knew. He never wanted to pick up girls at bars anymore. And he did have some girl-ish tendencies.

"Oh... well... you don't, y'know... like me right?" I asked uncertainly.

Blaise burst out laughing. "Oh god no. You're definitely not my type. Its funny though. Granger said the exact same thing when I told her."

"Wait," I said suddenly. "Hermione knew? Before me?"

"Yeah. I told her at your mom's party when we were waiting for you to pick her up. Listen, if you don't have any questions about me or anything, can I go back to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah. Talk to you later I guess."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and then went out on to the balcony.

This was Hermione. Not just another girl. I had to think this through. She deserved the best. I don't deserve her. I deserve a mindless, shallow bimbo. That's what I deserved.

I stood up. I was going to go find myself one then.

Hermione's POV

I had enough of worrying about Draco. I made a decision and went up to our room. I slipped in the key card and waited for the green light to flash.

There, on the bed. (his thank god.) he was making out with some girl I didn't recognize. She looked like the regular type. Blonde, long legs, big boobs.

They were both half naked already. Draco looked up to see me walk in. Gee, it had only been, what? 2 and half hours since he left to take a 'nap.'

I saw some unrecognizable emotion pass over his eyes before he covered it up quickly.

The girl giggled and made no move to cover herself up. I looked elsewhere, not for her sake, but mostly for mine. "Draco, I didn't know you were married. You didn't say anything."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well he's not. Please, don't let me interrupt," I sneered and turned back to go in the way I'd come in.

I shouldn't be hurt really. I mean, he had every right to do whatever he really wanted. He wasn't going to change who he was after a kiss. That kiss, was, just a kiss. It meant nothing to him, so why should I let it mean anything to me?

Draco's POV

I let Alissa go. I'm pretty sure that's her name. Maybe Alisha? Whatever, can't say I really care. I grabbed my shirt and went out after Hermione. She was sitting a few feet away from our door on the hallway floor, up against a wall.

"Hermione?" I asked. She looked up. She wasn't crying or anything, but she definitely wasn't smiling either.

"I'm sorry," I started to say.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "For what Draco? Pray tell, what in bloody hell could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

A/N

As promised, 100 reviews got a new chapter. Sorry, it's about 4 reviews late. Do forgive me. okay, I know it's asking a lot. But if half of my subscribers were to review, I know I'd get a good 50 reviews. Is it pushing it to ask for 125 or 130?

Not really sure. But your feedback/encouragement/criticism means everything to me. I want to keep writing, but I want to know that you're still reading.

Love,

Fv felton


	18. Mexico part 3

Draco's POV

She was right, it was still in my right to snog and shag whoever I wanted. But not her, never her.

Why was I apologizing then? I knew I was allowed to have any other girl, but did I really want any other girl? It wasn't easy to admit, but I was starting to think of Hermione as more that a friend. I hadn't been attracted to her in that way since 4th year. Which, she knew about since I'd told he when I was wasted.

How could I not like her though? She was gorgeous, smart and my best friend. I wanted everything for her. She was in no way my sister. So why hadn't the thought crossed my mind before?

She was beautiful, and she was standing right there.

"I'm... I'm sorry that you had to see that," I said slowly. "I should have left a tie on the door or something." I wasn't sorry about that, not really. I just didn't want her to think that I thought I should feel bad. And that the kiss we shared meant more to me than it did to her.

Her shoulders visibly tensed. "It's alright Draco. Really. You can go back to whatever her name is. Honestly. I'm going to go back to the beach," she said wearily. And with that she got up and went back the way she came.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before going back into the room.

I sighed wearily, "Get out please," I told the girl who was still on my bed. "I have something important to take care of."

Hermione's POV

As soon as I was out of our hotel villa I ran. I had absolutely no intention of going to the beach. The kiss meant nothing to him. Absolutely nothing. If it had, then he wouldn't be doing what he was with that girl.

I thought he knew me better. What always killed me, even more than my love not being reciprocated, was that he didn't know. Draco was my friend. When push came to shove, he was my friend. My best friend. He knew everything about me, he even noticed things no one else seemed to. But no matter what, he never seemed to see how I felt for him. He knew everything except for that. That fact hurt more than him not loving me back. It was like he wasn't even my best friend. Because he didn't know the most important thing about me.

He probably never would.

I took a cab into town. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do there exactly, but I knew that I didn't want to risk seeing Malfoy at the moment. I didn't have the energy.

In the cab, I noticed that we passed a book store. I tipped the driver and went inside. Most of the books were in Spanish, but there was a small section at the back of the store for English written novels. I picked out a romantic looking novel and went to read the summary on the back. How ironic, two of the most unlikely people find friendship and then love, was the gist of it.

I think god hates me.

Draco's POV

Where the hell did that girl go? She wasn't at the beach, she wasn't by the pool. I couldn't find her anywhere. I cringed at the thought of her being with someone else. I had to come to terms with the fact that I liked someone who wasn't going to like me back. It hurt to know that, but it is what it is.

After looking for a good 2 hours I gave up and went to the bar.

"Black on the rocks," I said to the bartender who nodded at me. I sipped at my drink slowly, it burned a little bit as it went down, but that's why I kept drinking it. Where could she be?

(About 3 hours later.)

"Hey 'Mione," I slurred out. I was sitting on the bed in nothing but my boxers. I knew I was wasted. She dropped her bag on the bed and walked over to me.

"Hi Malfoy," she said. "Put some clothes on, will you." I frowned. Why was she being like this?

"Malfoy? No, its Draco, silly. Draaaaaaaaco. I know you can say it gorgous." I took another sip from the bottle of beer I had next to me. I stopped with the hard drinks an hour ago. But that didn't mean they were out of my system yet.

"How many drinks have you had exactly?" she asked, ignoring me.

"I dunno. Lots. Lots and lots." I threw my arms over my head.

She picked my shirt up off the floor and came over to me. "Put it on, Malfoy." I shook my head.

"Only if you call me Draco."

"Draco, please put your shirt on. And pants," she added after a minute.

"Only if you kiss me," I said smirking. That was what I wanted I decided. This beautiful smart woman to kiss me again. Uh huh.

She blushed beet red. "No Draco, that was a one time only thing."

"You liked it," I accused. "You liked it and so did I. Goddamn it 'Mione. You come over here and kiss me, or the boxers might come off too."

She raised one eyebrow, "Are you threatening me?"

I shrugged. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll just expose you to my nakedness." I smiled. "There are many girls who would love to be in such a position."

She huffed at me, "Draco Malfoy, you better shut up. I don't care how drunk you are, I don't want to hear about your freakin... sluts right now. Or ever."

I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her on to the bed with me. "Are you jealous of them Granger?" I asked, my lips grazing her ear. I felt her shiver.

"Of course not," she said in that very Hermione way of hers. But, even in a drunken stupor, I could hear her voice crack. I rolled us over so she was under me. I moved my face right in front of hers.

"Hermione, do you want me to kiss you?" I whispered huskily. I watched her eyes widen. Did she not want me to? Why wouldn't she. Maybe she didn't hear me, I stupidly assumed.

"I believe," I sighed, "I asked you a question Ms. Granger. " Can I kiss you 'Mione? I smiled when she ever so slightly nodded.

I leaned in closer, "Well, if you insist," I murmured.

I bent my head down to capture her sweet lips. Did every girl's lips taste like this, I wondered. She tasted good. Like fruit. Not overly sweet like candy. Natural.

She moaned as I pushed my tongue gently into her mouth, turning a kiss, into a full out snog. I used my teeth to tug at her bottom lip. I let my eyes open a little bit so I could look at her. She kept her eyes shut. She brought her hands into my hair urging me on. I reached under her to hold her closer to me and moaned when I felt one of her legs snake around my waist holding me to her. I marvelled at the way we fit together. I didn't know a feeling like that was possible, but I didn't linger on that thought for very long. I was barely coherent. The feel of her small hands on my bare chest and her curly hair tangled in my hands was all I wanted to focus on.

I don't know how long we snogged for, must have been forever. When I finally pulled away from her to breathe, she looked at me. Her brown eyes were wide and she was just as breathless.

"Take me Draco. Please, make me yours." I knew what she meant, and I didn't hesitate for a minute.

I always told her I'd do anything for her.

So I did it.

A/N

Well, that was fun, huh? My goal is 165 reviews. It's aiming a little high, but I know you have it in you. I have over 300 subscribers, so why aren't any of you reviewing? I suggest we all get right on that (:

You know you love me too,

fv felton.


	19. The morning after

Hermione's POV

I rolled over helplessly. Why was it so warm? I opened my eyes slightly and noticed Draco still completely knocked out.

Then all of last night's events flooded back into my head. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Despite being wasted, Draco was very gentle. He was sweet, and it was perfect.

I sighed. Would he even remember it? He was pretty drunk. I couldn't believe how awkward I'd just gone and made things. I couldn't just go back and undo what we'd done.

I wouldn't even want to though. Last night, was beautiful. He was my first. I was glad it was him. Even though he didn't know I loved him, I still did, and I would never have done that with Callum. I could never love Cal, and I wouldn't trust him with something so important to me. I knew, no matter what, Draco wouldn't use this to hurt me. He wouldn't throw this in my face.

I wrapped the sheet Draco had kicked to the end of the bed around me like they did in the movies. Even if Draco had already seen everything, and was now asleep, I didn't want to be uncovered around him. I went to my suitcase and got some stuff out to get dressed. I wasn't sure what I was going to do about Draco. He'd wake up like that, and it would immediately become tense. I grabbed my wand off the nightstand and muttered a spell. His boxers flew off the floor and onto his body in record time. He often slept in his boxers. Nothing new there.

The hot water from my shower felt good. I wasn't all that sore, thank god. I finally knew why Pansy had made such a big deal about sleeping with him. He had the body of a god and the talent to boot. I wasn't sure we'd ever do that again, but I knew that what happened last night was amazing.

Draco's POV

What the hell happened last night? All I really remembered was looking for Hermione and then coming back to the suite. I had a lot to drink, which certainly explained the hangover. Did I get laid? I specifically remembered something amazing.

Yeah. She was beautiful. Long hair that I could run my fingers through, a sweet voice. Lips of an angel. I remembered that she was nervous and tender, and very intimate.

Who in gods name was she?

I could remember small, little details about her. But nothing important. I couldn't remember her face, or her voice, or her NAME for gods sakes. She must have left already. I could hear Hermione in the shower. I hoped she hadn't walked in on anything too graphic last night. If she did, I'd have to ask her if she knew the girl. Because, that girl... I don't know. She wasn't just some girl I shagged one night. She was special. I knew she was beautiful. Was she smart? And funny? For the life of me, I couldn't remember. But I was going to find out.

I heard the water shut off. Hermione was done, finally. She came out of the bathroom in a blue summer dress and a towel to dry her hair with.

"Hey Draco," she said carefully. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay," I shrugged. "But we need to talk." She sighed and came over to sit on the bed next to me, bring her legs around under her butt. I turned so we were facing each other.

"Sure. So, um, what do you remember from last night?" she asked me.

"Well, see there was this girl. I don't know who she was, but 'Mione, she was amazing. I've slept with a lot of women, but this was different. This girl was... indescribable. It was incredible," I told her. I realized I was gushing, but I couldn't find it in myself to really give a damn.

Hermione looked like she was in pain. Did she have gas? I chuckled at the thought.

"Sorry, I just came in early this morning. Whoever she is, must have already taken off by the time I got in. So she was really that good?" she asked me.

I didn't think to wonder why she was interested. "Yeah, she was. I felt... infinite." I said, using one of her favourite words.

"It's weird that she left," Hermione said helplessly.

"Uh huh... you don't think I was off my game or something do you? Most girls like to, y'know cuddle and stuff. This one just took off."

Hermione snorted, "Not likely. Draco Malfoy? Bad in bed? Bite your tongue." She laughed. It was a little forced.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I asked. "You seem a little off. You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

"Uhh..."

Hermione's POV

Geez.

"Uhh... yeah. Everything is great actually. Um, I met someone last night," I lied. Draco looked genuinely surprised.

"Really? What's his name?" he asked me.

My mind went temporarily blank. What was a good name? Carlos. We were in Mexico, and that was a Mexican name, right?

"Carlos," I said finally. "He was nice, I guess. He checked out of the hotel this morning though. So I don't think I'll be seeing him again," I improvised. It was all bullshit, but he didn't need to know that.

I wanted to be mad at him, I really, really did. But after what he said about last night, about me... I just couldn't. I couldn't blame him for something that wasn't his fault. Ok, so maybe he shouldn't have gotten himself drunk, but it's not his fault he didn't remember anything.

"I wonder what happened to my girl," he said out loud. "Do you think she's still at the resort? I don't even remember what we did, Hermione. All I remember is how she made me feel. I swear I'll do anything to feel like that again."

I so badly wanted to tell him that I was right here, and that it was me and how much I loved him.

"Draco, you sound like you're in love," I said hollowly. His head snapped up.

"Am I?" he asked suddenly. I laughed.

"Draco, you knew her for one night. You don't even know her. For all we know she wasn't real and it was just all that liquor you consumed last night."

Draco shook his head, "No 'Mione. She was real. She's as real as you," I almost snickered to myself at that. "Or me. And I felt like I knew her. Like I wanted to give her everything."

My eyes widened.

"Merlin. I think I'm in love."

And then the wall crumbled.

A/N

An early post. I have got to ask, how old do you think I (as in the author) am? I'm genuinely curious to see if anyone can guess it right. Please, it'd mean the world to me. Put it in your review, pretty please (:

This chapter was interesting to write. By the next one, they'll more than likely be back home. I didn't include a lot about Mexico, I just needed somewhere Draco could get drunk, and I was there earlier this summer, and my friend got drunk. It wasn't as dramatic as this, but it was funny.

So please send me your opinion in the form of those lovely reviews. They're what keep me inspired.

Hit me babe,

fv felton.


End file.
